<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sticky Situation by EerieBarbarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207356">A Sticky Situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian'>EerieBarbarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Teddy Lupin, Fluff, M/M, Magical Primary School, Not Canon Compliant, paste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the school and gets a surprise when he finds out that Teddy's teacher is Draco Malfoy. </p><p> </p><p>Not canon compliant. Obviously, since Malfoy is a teacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own these characters (if I did, I'd quit my job). They belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had expected several things when Andromeda had called him to pick Teddy up from school. She had said that it was an emergency and she was at the healer’s already and couldn’t get there in time. Harry had rushed over to the magical primary school expecting the worst. Had Teddy fallen, did he hit his head, was there a magical accident? He only hoped that his godson wasn’t hurt.<br/>	Stepping into Teddy’s classroom, he did not expect to see Teddy sitting in Draco Malfoy’s lap crying. Malfoy was talking softly and seemed to be trying to get Teddy’s hands out of his hair. <br/>	A slight widening of the eyes was the only indication that Malfoy was surprised to see Harry. “Is he alright?” Harry asked, crossing the classroom quickly. <br/>	Malfoy grinned at Teddy. “He’s not hurt,” he said softly as he continued to untangle Teddy’s chubby little fingers from his currently dark blue hair. “He had an accident with some paste and now his fingers are glued into his hair. He tried changing the length of it and it only made it worse, but we are getting it. A bit slowly, but it’s coming along.” <br/>	“I am too hurt,” Teddy pouted. “This stuff pulls my hair and it don’t work to make it slick like Amelia said it would.” <br/>	“I’m sure that it does hurt, Teddy,” Harry smiled fondly at the disgruntled little boy. Looking at Malfoy, he asked, “Is there a solvent or something to help you along there?”<br/>	“I put some on it already, but I don’t want to risk it getting in his eyes,” Malfoy sighed. “Might as well have a seat, Potter. This is going to take awhile.”<br/>	Harry pulled a very small chair out and sat carefully. When Malfoy chuckled quietly, he rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, hilarious,” he said dryly. “So, how long have you worked here?”<br/>“I started last year as an assistant. When I finished my courses over the summer, they offered me a position,” Malfoy rolled his neck, trying to loosen his shoulders. “I have you to thank for it, you know?”<br/>“Me,” Harry looked confused. “What did I have to do with it? It’s not like I helped you pass your courses.”<br/>Malfoy rolled his eyes. “When you spoke for me at the trials. They released the public records to the papers and you speaking for me opened a lot of doors.”<br/>Harry’s cheeks flamed a bit. He didn’t like being reminded that people thought so much of his opinion, but if it had helped someone then he would accept it. “I only told the truth,” he muttered.<br/>“Yes,” Malfoy nodded in agreement. “But it’s a truth that no one would have believed if not for you.”<br/>“So why teaching?” Harry asked, trying to change the subject. “I always thought you’d go into potions or something similar.”<br/>Teddy jumped up suddenly as one hand was freed. “I have to go to the bathroom,” he called over his shoulder as he ran to the back of the classroom. The door slammed shut behind him. Both men chuckled at the boy’s antics.<br/>Malfoy stood to stretch, his tall frame towering over Harry. He held a hand out to Harry, “I know those chairs are not comfortable for adults. Harry took his hand and let himself be pulled upright. Malfoy spoke again as he pulled a chair from behind his desk, “I want to positively impact children. I feel like if I might have had a better male role model growing up, I might have made better choices.”<br/>Harry stretched a bit before sitting in the offered chair, “That’s a really good reason, Malfoy.” He heard the door click shut and Teddy came towards them, tugging the side of his trousers up.<br/>“I need help, Harry,” he grumbled. He always got a little frustrated when he had to ask for help. He showed Harry the undone button on his trousers. With one hand still stuck in his hair, he couldn’t get the button done up. Harry helped him quickly before he went back over to Malfoy to finish his hair. <br/>“So, what are you doing with your time, Potter?” Malfoy asked. He appeared to be genuinely interested. <br/>“Nothing at the moment,” Harry shrugged. “I left the auror academy. I can’t be their poster boy and I’m tired of the fighting. McGonagall offered me a teaching position, but I haven’t decided yet.” <br/>“Defense Against the Dark Arts?” Malfoy asked as he continued to patiently pry Teddy’s fingers free.<br/>Harry chuckled softly, “How’d you guess?” He grinned at Malfoy when he looked up at him.<br/>“Just a hunch,” he laughed. “So, are you going to take it? I heard rumors that you were a pretty good teacher.” <br/>“I haven’t decided yet. If I do, it’ll limit the amount of time I get to spend with Teddy.” Harry watched as Teddy tried not to fidget too much. “Hermione wants me to take it, but I think that’s mostly because she’s not used to going so long without seeing me.”<br/>“She teaches Arithmancy at Hogwarts, if I remember correctly?” Draco asked. He let out a pleased sigh as Teddy’s other hand came free. Teddy jumped up and down, running to Harry he climbed in his lap to hug him. <br/>“I’m hungry,” Teddy proclaimed. Looking at his watch, Harry saw that it was well after time for them to have been gone. It was fast approaching dinner and Malfoy hadn’t seemed to be bothered by how long it took to free Teddy’s hands.<br/>“We’ll get you some dinner then, yea?” Harry said to Teddy. He looked up at Malfoy, who had stood to stretch again. “Do you wanna join us? It’s the least I can do after you’ve stayed late to help him.”<br/>Malfoy looked surprised at the invitation. “I wouldn’t want to put you out,” he said more to the floor than to Harry. <br/>“You’re not putting me out if I’m the one that offered,” Harry stood with Teddy, sliding him around to his hip. “I insist. And I’m a pretty good cook if I do say so myself.”<br/>Malfoy smiled brightly at Harry and his breath caught in his chest. “Well, if you are insisting, I suppose that I can be benevolent and grace you with my presence a little while longer, Potter.”<br/>“It’s Harry. Just call me Harry,”he said as he turned towards the door of the classroom. He looked over his shoulder to see if Malfoy was following him. <br/>“Alright then, Harry,” Malfoy spoke as he grabbed Teddy’s jacket. “What’s on the menu?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner and a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a pleasant dinner and decent conversation, Draco (with Teddy's help) asks Harry on a proper date. </p><p> </p><p>Light feelings. More fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sent Andromeda a message through the floo to let her know Teddy was having dinner with him. She sent one back asking if he could keep Teddy for the night because she wasn’t feeling well. After responding that he’d be happy to, he led Draco to the kitchen while Teddy ran upstairs to his room. <br/>“I hope you like roast beef,” Harry asked over his shoulder as he pulled a large roast from the oven. <br/>“It smells amazing,” Draco said, seating himself at the large table. He looked around the tidy kitchen, “I’ve heard stories of the Black Family home from my mother, but I never thought I’d see it.” <br/>Harry shrugged as he placed the roast on the table. “My godfather didn’t have happy memories of this place. And then it became his prison for a short while before he died.” Harry’s eyes held a bit of sadness at the thought of Sirius. “I’ve worked so hard remodeling this old place. I want to fill it with new happy memories. I think that’s the best way to honor Sirius. By giving a new life to this place. It would have made his mother angry and I think he would have loved that.”<br/>Draco chuckled at that,” Even my aunt Bella shuttered when she spoke of that woman. I’m thankful that I never met her. Anyone that could put fear into my mother’s sister is not someone on my list to spend time with.”<br/>“I wouldn’t imagine so,” Harry said as he artfully placed potatoes and carrots around the roast. He lightly drizzled gravy over the top, thinking briefly of his own aunt as he emulated the cooking skills she had forced him to learn. “Kreacher,” he called. The elf popped into the room startling Draco. “Please tell Teddy that dinner is ready.” He popped away with a quickly muttered ‘Yes, Master Potter.’<br/>Dinner was quiet, but amenable. The comfortable silence broke occasionally as Teddy chatted away about the building he was making in his room. Harry looked at his hair, thinking that he’d have to shave his head to get the rest of the glue out. He’d probably do that before his shower so that he could grow it out before school. <br/>“Teddy,” Draco spoke suddenly. He’d apparently been thinking along the same lines as Harry because he seemed to have an idea. “Can you make yourself bald? I’d imagine that would make the glue easy to wipe off of your head.” <br/>Teddy, who was putting his plate in the sink, thought for a moment. His hair started falling out around his shoulders, leaving him looking like a little cueball. He grinned at Harry and Draco. “Maybe you should go up and take a quick shower before you get itchy,” Harry suggested. “Do you need any help?”<br/>Teddy scowled at Harry. “I can do it by myself, thank you.” He walked quickly from the kitchen, turquoise hair already started to regrow on his head. <br/>Draco chuckled as he watched him go. “He’s quite independent isn’t he? According to my mother, I was the complete opposite at that age.”<br/>“He has to be,” Harry smiled sadly. “Andromeda isn’t well. She won’t talk about it, but I’ve been keeping Teddy more and more lately. I imagine when school is out that I’ll probably have him all the time and he’ll be visiting with her instead.” <br/>“Maybe it’s just too much keeping up with such a spirited little guy,” Draco said, seeing how concerned Harry looked. “She’s older than my mother and I couldn’t imagine Mother trying to raise another child. Not one that young, at least.” <br/>“Yea, you’re probably right. How is your mother?” Harry asked as he started cleaning up the remains of dinner. <br/>“She’s doing well,” Draco answered. “She’s been considering moving full time to France. She says the weather suits her temperament better, but I think it bothers her to be around so many reminders of my fathers poor decisions.” <br/>“She speaks of France quite a bit whenever I see her,” Harry admitted. He put the leftovers in the ice box and put the remaining dishes in the sink before Kreacher appeared to glare at him. He puts his hands up, “I wasn’t going to wash them. We’ll get out of your kitchen now.” He laughed at the surly elf as he headed up to the parlour with Draco following behind.<br/>“I didn’t know that you spent time with my mother,” Draco murmured as he sat with Harry. Looking around the room, he saw several books and a guitar standing in the corner.<br/>“It belonged to Sirius,” Harry said as he saw where Draco was looking. “Your mother saved my life,” Harry spoke matter of factly. “I sent her a letter after the trials. Just thanking her and asking about her health. She invited me to tea and we talked for quite awhile. I try to visit her when I can. I thought she would have told you.”<br/>“She mentioned meeting with you, but I didn’t know that it was a regularly occurring thing,” Draco muttered. “That must be why she keeps inviting me to tea. I suppose she’s hoping to get us together as friends.” <br/>“Or she’s hoping you’ll influence me to take the teaching position,” Harry stood and walked over to a large, wooden bar cabinet. “Drink?” he asked, holding up a bottle of Ogden’s. <br/>“Just two fingers will do, thank you.” Draco accepted as Harry sat back next to him on the sofa. “So, aside from Teddy, why are you having misgivings about teaching?” <br/>“I don’t know,” Harry waved his hand in the air. “There are so many what ifs. What if it isn’t the right decision, what if they’re only interested in the war, what if I take the post and spend my life cooped up in that castle and end up all alone?”<br/>“You’re Harry Potter,” Draco scoffed. “You can literally have any woman that you want. Why would you end up alone? Besides, I thought you were going to marry the Weasel’s sister and produce a load of little ginger haired offspring.”<br/>Harry rolled his eyes. “Ginny and I broke it off ages ago. I think we were together because it’s what everyone expected. Don’t get me wrong, I love her. But more like a sister. And don’t you read the papers? I’m gay. Well, not gay. Bisexual. But the papers say I’m gay.”<br/>“I don’t believe anything they print in the Prophet anymore. It’s the least reliable paper in Wizarding England. Lovegood is more accurate and she doesn’t even stay in the country anymore.”<br/>“Yea,” Harry shook his head. “But occasionally they surprise us all by actually getting something right. Or at least almost right.”<br/>“So, you’re gay?” Draco asked. He couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be true. He suddenly became nervous as he realized that if it was true, he might actually stand a chance with Potter. <br/>“Bisexual,” Harry corrected. “Hermione likes to joke and say I’m quidditchsexual because I’ve only ever dated quidditch players.” He shrugged and laughed. “She’s not wrong, but I’m not going to admit that to her.” He noticed Draco had stopped looking at him and was a little red in the face. “Is that a problem for you, Malfoy?” Harry asked defensively.<br/>Draco’s cheeks went a shade pinker. “No. Not a problem at all.” he stammered. “It’s just a surprise, is all.” He looked at the floor before looking back to Harry. Would you maybe want to go to dinner sometime?”<br/>“Are you asking me for a date?” Harry said softly, his cheeks starting to pink up a bit as well. <br/>“We’d love to,” Teddy said as he ran into the room carrying his favorite book and dragging a stuffed grey wolf. “I like when we eat at the park.” He climbed up between the two men and handed Harry the book. <br/>“Well,” Draco beamed at the two beside him, “If Harry says yes then we can have a picnic at the park over the weekend. Maybe on Saturday?”<br/>“Please say yes, Harry,” Teddy begged. He loved picnics because Harry always took him to play on the swings after.<br/>“Alright,” Harry said, his grin brilliant as he looked at Teddy and then Draco. “Who could say no to you two? Saturday it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you have a nice day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>